


Trade Show

by Terryble



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competition, Cosplay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rivalry, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terryble/pseuds/Terryble
Summary: When Aoba Suzukaze and Momiji Mochizuki are called upon to demo Eagle Jump's new hentai product at a Trade Show they're forced to use their womanly charms to compete.





	Trade Show

If there was one thing Aoba Suzukaze and Momiji “Momo” Mochizuki could agree on it, it was that Hazuki-san had gone too far this time. Both girls stood in a changing room at a rather shady trade show, eyeing the outrageously skimpy lingerie outfits they had been asked to wear as cosplay for the company's latest game by their visibly drooling superior.

"I-is this really okay?" Aoba asked as she held up the costume to her body and looked anxiously down at herself.

"It hardly covers anything!"

Momo was as stoney-faced as usual, but was silently staring at her matching item of clothing.

"If you won't wear I will." She stated plainly as she started to strip off in plain view of her colleague.

Aoba's eyes widened and she rapidly turned her back on Momo, sighing in exasperation.

"I'm just glad nobody else from work is here to see this..." She reluctantly joined the pink-haired new hire in stripping and quickly pulling on the lacey black matching bra and panties and silken, mostly see-through negligee.

Both girls turned and studied the other, Aoba blushing furiously while Momo had the smallest hint of a smile in her expression. She might not be as good a designer as Aoba yet, but her body was easily more suited to a contest like this, her generous breasts creating a pair of soft peaks that the outfit hung down from.

Aoba quickly turned and clasped her hands together on her chest.

“We’d… better get to the booth.”

~Shortly After~

Both girls stood at the booth, doing their best to show off the new lewd Visual Novel based in the Fairies Stories universe to scores of quite obviously distracted show-goers. Neither designer was finding it any easier the more they did it, the men not even bothering to hide their lascivious stares, taking in the sight of both girls’ pleasingly thick asses and thighs completely unconcealed.

“Hi girls, I brought you something to drink~”

Hazuki-san appeared between the two holding up cups of warm, clear fluid which both Aoba and Momo could immediately tell was sake. Aoba looked between Momo and Hazuki and laughed nervously, raising her hands to refuse it.

“Ahaha… thank you Hazuki-san but-”

Momo immediately took the offered cup and downed it in one go, wincing a little as she handed it back to Hazuki and gazed at Aoba.

“If it will help us do our jobs we should do whatever we can.” She pointedly stated, much to the pleasure of the game director still offering Aoba her cup.

Aoba steeled herself and slowly reached for the cup, taking it to her lips and sniffing it before screwing her eyes shut and gulping it down, immediately coughing and rasping afterwards as Hazuki gleefully laughed.

“Aaah you’re so cute Aoba-chan~ Now you two girls need to do a better job of attracting customers. Think about the type of game you’re presenting, you need to show off the real qualities of the game in person~”

Momo remained as unphased as ever and simply nodded while Aoba recovered from her coughing and gave Hazuki a confused and concerned look.

“B-but Hazuki-san… this game is about… dirty things… how are we supposed to show that off?”

The game director simply grinned and placed a hand on each of her charges’ backs. 

“I’m sure you can figure out what to do to attract men’s attention, can’t you girls? Give them something good to look at~” She patted each of their shoulders and quickly turned to leave, waving at them.  
“We’re all counting on you two!”

Aoba slumped her shoulders and looked at her colleague in desperation.

“What are we going to do now?” The pink-haired junior gave Aoba a stare before turning to face out of the booth and remove the ‘On Break’ sign they’d put up.

“We’ll do our best to show them why they should buy our game.” She said resolutely as she turned to look at Aoba.

“Right?”

Over the course of the remaining hours they had at the booth both girls grew increasingly intoxicated as Hazuki-san returned multiple times to offer more ‘refreshments’ and check in on their efforts. Both Aoba and Momo worked hard to recite their prepared speeches and play through the demo well, but found it unusually hard to do very well.

It became clear that Momo was more successful at drawing a crowd as she would hardly get a break from demo to demo to rest while Aoba often had long stretches of time to study her work. It was obvious to Aoba that almost every man who came to the booth would spend more time staring at Momo’s generous bust as it bounced and turned under the skimpy outfit she had. Each time she turned to point out something on a monitor behind her her large butt would be shown off under the curve of silky fabric covering it.

Aoba quitely resolved herself to match Momo’s draw, sternly telling herself it was no big deal to use her femininity to gain an advantage. She lightly slapped her cheeks and focused on the next man to approach, waving at him coily and smiling. As he stepped closer she tucked her hands between her thighs and used her outstretched arms to squeeze her small chest together, creating a rising of flesh around the top of her bra that threatened to burst out. The man was clearly interested and watched with full attention as she turned to start the demo, bending forward more than was necessary to fiddle with the PC running the game before turning back to him.

Before long it was Momo’s turn to take breaks between clients, watching in rising anger as she was clearly being outdone by Aoba’s obviously deliberate motions, the smaller woman using her cute body to its full effect. She gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath.

“I won’t lose Aoba…” With that Momo took a seat behind the booth and demurely crossed her long legs while stretching her arms high above her head in an exaggerated yawn that made her chest push forward and rise with air. The bottom of her silken lingerie rose up, showing off even more of her plump thighs and ass as they were broadened by her sitting position.

Rapidly a line grew in front of Momo and she took to showing off the game to groups of 3 or 4 men at once instead of giving solo demos, being sure to keep their attention by frequently ‘clumsily’ dropping things or leaning forward against the booth on her shoulders while playing the game, her large cleavage hanging between her arms.

Without realising it Aoba adopted Momo’s habit of dropping and misplacing things, the two of them even reaching down for something at the same time and displaying a pair of only panty-covered asses that made several men rearrange their briefcases and backpacks. Before the show was out more than a few men had made their way to the bathrooms after pre-ordering copies of the latest Eagle Jump title.

An ecstatic Hazuki returned to the booth at the close of the event and wrapped an arm around both girls, dragging them both into a hug that pressed their heads into her chest.

“Just as expected of my girls! You were so cute you actually sold as many copies today as I promised the publisher we would!”

“Hazuki-san! Please don’t make promises you can’t keep!” Aoba groaned and pulled away from her suffocating grasps.

“But I can keep them!” She grinned and reached into her bag, pulling out a hotel keycard.

“This is for your room. I checked you two in while you were working, enjoy~” She handed the white keycard to Momo.

“Hope you don’t mind sharing but I could only convince Christina to get 2 rooms and I need mine to myself~” With that she turned and waved over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

Neither girl had enough energy to protest and Momo simply stared at the keycard for a moment before looking up to Aoba.

“I hope there’s more than one bed.” She intoned with uncharacteristic concern, to which Aoba could only wince and blush.

~At The Room~

Momo and Aoba practically stumbled into the room together and studied it, immediately noticing the single queen-sized bed.

“Hazuki-san…” They both muttered angrily. Aoba giggled a little at the synchronicity and turned to look up at Momo.

“Guess we’ll have to share, huh?” The taller girl looked down at Aoba and blushed.

“F-fine.”

Both girls approached and dropped onto the beb, Momo flopping onto her back and Aoba sat on the edge awkwardly, tucking her hands between her thighs. She looked over and noticed Momo’s closed eyes, taking the time to give her body a proper look, studying her much larger bust jealously.

“Must be nice having big boobs… all the guys were crowding around you.” Aoba observed as she flopped onto her back beside Momo with a sigh.

“It’s not that great. Besides I think you look cuter in this… outfit.” Momo confessed, turning her head towards Aoba and flickering her eyes open, finding herself staring into Aoba’s pretty purple eyes at close range. She immediately blushed lightly but didn’t stop sharing the gaze between them.

“You think I’m cute?” Aoba half-jokingly asked, gazing back at her colleague’s deep green eyes. She rolled herself onto her side, feeling a little dizzy at the rotation, but coming closer face-to-face with Momo. The new hire could only look back in silence, able to feel Aoba’s breath softly breezing across her face, a sweet mix of sake and candy meeting her nose. Momo found herself drawn towards her rival; drawn to kiss her.

Momo didn’t consider herself a lesbian, not really, but it wouldn’t be the first time she’d kissed a girl. Besides, she was drunk and willing to excuse herself with that. Slowly she rolled on to her side as well, the two girls’ faces coming closer still, their noses almost touching. Momo searched Aoba’s expression for any sign of doubt before she leant forward and pressed her lips to Aoba’s.

The smaller girl was too surprised to do much but lie in place and accept the kiss, her first real kiss. The thought struck her as she closed her eyes and pressed her whole body forward, wrapping an arm over Momo’s body.

Momo hadn’t expected such a strong reaction and her eyes widened a little as she suddenly embraced by Aoba. She let a hand raise to cradle Aoba’s cheek as she kissed her more passionately. Both girls began to rub into each other, soft rocking towards each other’s bodies at first, growing into more intense grinding of knees between thighs as Momo rolled on top of Aoba. Finally they broke their kiss and Momo stared down at the flustered purple-haired designer beneath her.

“Momo…” Aoba gasped, opening her eyes and gazing up at her with unfocused pupils.

“I’ve never… done this before.” She admitted, reaching down to take hold of Momo’s hands. The now dominant girl smiled down at Aoba and licked her lips.

“Let me teach you something then.” She quickly leaned down again, but this time instead of a kiss she turned at the last moment to start kissing at the soft skin of Aoba’s neck in a way that drove her crazy. The pinned-down girl immediately started gasping and hooked an arm around Momo’s neck to keep her close. Not that Momo planned on going anywhere but down as she left a trail of wet marks along Aoba’s silky smooth skin, leading down between the two small peaks of her chest. With some work the pair of them managed to relieve Aoba of the top of her outfit, letting it fold down over her belly and expose her firm breasts.

Aoba blushed more deeply and closed her eyes, turning her head to the side so she didn’t have to watch as Momo quickly planted kisses all over her breasts before making her way to her sensitive nipples, already firm from arousal as her tongue found them and lapped them into her mouth. Aoba moaned and tightened her hold around Momo’s neck, letting her hand rise up to grip into the pink-hair and hold her firm.

“Haahh Momo~” She whimpered and let her other hand run down to rub her exploring partner’s back. Momo didn’t spent too long focusing on Aoba’s sensitive chest before continuing downwards, pushing the silken outfit down with one hand while kissing and blowing warm air all over Aoba’s flat, smooth belly. It wasn’t until she reached the hem of the tight black panties covering Aoba’s crotch that she sat up enough to grip them on either side and tug.

Aoba gasped at her obvious impatience and raised her butt off the bed to allow it, too far gone now to put up any kind of protest. Two glistening strands of girlcum trailed the black panties down as Momo pulled them free of Aoba’s feet and tossed them aside before gripping Aoba’s thighs and pulling them apart to give her easy access. Momo was greeted by the delicious sight of her colleagues drooling wet pussy, two thin lips that held tightly together to conceal her opening. She immediately dropped to her front and began her work, spreading Aoba’s lips with two fingers while running her tongue up the slit between them until she found her clit.

“Yaaaahnn~!” Aoba cried out and renewed her tight grip on the back of Momo’s head, letting her legs fall to the sides.

“Ohh… oh…” Was all Aoba could say as Momo seemed quite capable of doing everything possible to satisfy Aoba’s need. The smaller girl writhed a little on the sheets at the feeling of Momo’s tongue working over her clit before diving down her slit again to tease her tight little entrance.

“Mooh… mo…” She gasped out desperately as she tried to pull at her head a little.

“Let’s both…”

Momo reluctantly halted her work and sat up, quickly working off her own clothing and planting herself down on Aoba’s belly, gazing down at her. Aoba could feel the heat and dampness of Momo’s sex against her skin as the larger girl straddled her, not able to understand why she wasn’t doing anything.

“I’ll make you cum first.” Momo stated as a matter of fact, staring down at Aoba defiantly.

“I- I won’t go easy on you…” Aoba tried to sound confident but had no idea what she getting herself into, only really wanting to feel Momo’s mouth on her again.

“Hmf.” Momo huffed unimpressed and simply shifted her legs and swung her hips around, placing a knee either side of Aoba’s head and lowering her weight down directly above her. Aoba stared up with flushed cheeks at the sight of the other girl’s glistening plump lips as Momo’s crotch came to rest just an inch or two above her face. The enticing scent of the pink-haired designer’s excitement drew Aoba’s face in and she closed her eyes as she planted her lips around Momo’s folds, darting her tongue forward to lap at them hungrily.

“Ahh…” Momo paused momentarily to let out a matter-of-fact sigh of satisfaction before replacing her own lips tightly around Aoba’s slim pussy, digging her tongue into her tight cunt as she sucked at her lips. She took turns at tongue-fucking Aoba and then twisting and flicking her tongue over her stiff little clit in rapid succession.

“Mmnff~” Aoba could only let out muffled moans into Momo’s body as she tried to focus her efforts on pleasuring her colleague instead of the incredible sensations between her legs. She reached both hands up and gripped onto Momo’s plump thighs, pulling her larger body down towards her face more, letting her head rest on the pillow beneath her as she drove her tongue up and down the slick folds on offer.

Both girls moaned and whimpered against each other as they worked to get the other off, each subconsciously competing to better their rival. Momo was unable to stop herself from beginning to grind and rock her hips on Aoba’s receptive mouth while Aoba’s legs had risen and gripped onto Momo’s head, trapping the pink-haired girl in place.

It was Aoba who found herself approaching her limit first, gripping onto Momo’s ass almost painfully tightly as she tried desperately to fight off her growing wave of sensations, driving her tongue roughly into Momo’s dripping wet pussy as her breathing grew more ragged and her hips began to shake and twist.

For her part Momo was only barely hanging on, the feeling of Aoba’s questing tongue almost too much to bare as her aching sex soaked Aoba’s lips in girlcum. As it became obvious that Aoba was about to cum she worked her tongue faster and harder over Aoba’s clit and brought a finger in to finger her spasming pussy.

“Mmmomooh!” Was all Aoba could get out before she let out a cry and clenched her thighs around her colleague's head, willing her to keep going as her pussy exploded in pleasure, waves of body-shaking ecstasy breaking over the smaller girl as she was pinned on the bed.

Momo could take a hint and kept working at Aoba, slowing her licks over her clit to a lazy pace as the finger inside her kept curling and rubbing at her walls. Once Aoba had stopped twitching and clenching she pulled back, prying her thighs apart with both hands and looking down at the mess the two of them had made of the sheets between Aoba’s thighs.

“Ahhh…. Now it’s my turn…” She panted softly and moved to sit upright, adjusting her position until she was planted firmly on Aoba’s face and could reach a hand back to run through the long purple-hair of her partner.

“Hurry up and start again.” Momo impatiently commanded.

Aoba had long enough to catch some of her breath before Momo’s pussy was firmly planted on her mouth and she had no choice but to eat her out and breathe through her nose to survive, and that’s exactly what she did. However Aoba didn’t plan on letting Momo have everything her own way and she quickly freed a hand so she could rub a finger between her tongue and Momo’s extremely wet pussy, getting it slick enough that she could run it back until she found the pink-haired girl’s puckered rear entrance.

“Aaoooba?!” She exclaimed with a whine as the slick digit pushed roughly into her ass, stretching her virgin ring. Momo could only tighten her grip on Aoba’s hair and reach her free hand up to toy with her heavy tits as she rode the smaller girl, trying to acclimatize herself to the strange feeling.

Aoba grimaced slightly at the rough grip on her hair and started fingering Momo roughly in retaliation, her tongue working at Momo’s clit at a fevered pitch to try and bring her partner to bliss.

Before long Momo was sliding her pussy back and forth against Aoba’s mouth, pushing down roughly and groaning in pleasure as she got exactly what she wanted out of her. Her hand in Aoba’s hair helped her control the girl’s pacing, working her faster and faster as she felt herself getting closer, even beginning to enjoy the sensation of something plugging her ass. She pinched and twisted her nipples as she started to cum, not giving Aoba any warning as she bared down harder and started bucking, moaning loudly as she was rocked by a powerful orgasm.

Momo exhaustedly dropped off Aoba, falling to the side and catching her breath. Aoba gasped a little, being able to breathe properly again for the first time in a while. Both girls lay on the bed in a state of total debauchery for several minutes before Momo finally spoke.

“Told you so.”


End file.
